


Angel Eyes

by angelkoushi



Series: HQ Fairytale AUs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Magic, POV First Person, Pining, Romance, Wizard!suga, human!daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkoushi/pseuds/angelkoushi
Summary: Daichi was never one to spout poetry about how beautiful he thinks the sun or the moon is. That sort of dilly-dallying with words and poeticisms were reserved for bards, and he sure wasn't one. But the moment he met a certain wizard's apprentice, it was almost as if he couldn't help himself.After all, Suga was just too damn beautiful.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: HQ Fairytale AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796599
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Angel Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an art by Viria when they drew Suga as a wizard's apprentice. The link for it will be in the end notes.

***

An angel walked into the shop one day.

I’ve only heard tell of the passing wizard from town rumors. They arrived not a week ago, and have settled in one of the more obscure cottages toward the fringes of the village. As it were, there seemed to be something about the location of our village that was conducive to their spell-making or whatnot. I wouldn’t know; I’d like to keep my life fairly simple and quiet, thank you.

The wizard was said to be really tall, but kind and accommodating. I never seem to catch him up and about whenever I run my errands, but the neighbors would speak of how he helped them with this or that. Some have spoken of charms he has used to tend to a failing vegetable garden, or a potion that cured the worst of hangovers. We haven’t had a neighborhood wizard in a while, so his presence came in quite handy.

It was said that the wizard had an apprentice as well: a young boy who, as word goes, was quite the charmer. All smooth talk and pleasant looks that had the village girls (and some of the boys, I heard) pining after him. Like the wizard, I’ve never seen him around either. I’m slowly starting to suspect if they were even in town at all (although that could be attributed to my innate dislike for doing anything remotely close to sun-up).

Until that morning.

My father had some business to attend to that particular morning, so he had asked me to open up shop for the day. I hated greeting the sun right as it rose, all blinding and hot, but I’d gotten up anyway and rearranged a few of our fare before opening the doors. It has been this way since mum died, and I have to pull my own weight. It is what it is.

Almost as soon as I returned to the counter, the wind chime tinkled as the door opened.

“Good morning!”

“Good morn—”

I didn’t see him at once as he sauntered behind the shelves, but when he rounded a corner, I was floored.

Utterly, undeniably floored.

He walked amongst the pots and jars—no, it almost looked like he was dancing, his feet light and his steps airy. His golden-brown eyes lingered on certain herbs and flowers, and he was humming a happy tune as he browsed. His silver hair caught the early sunlight and looked almost white. He had skin as fair and smooth as fresh cow’s milk that would render all the ladies in town jealous, and when he got closer, he appeared to be glowing from the inside.

(Which is nonsense, of course. But something had to explain how impeccably flawless he looked.)

When he caught my eye, for a quick moment, I forgot how to breathe.

“Hello. Is Mr. Sawamura not here?” Even his voice was melodious, and my tongue twisted in on itself.

_Why am I turning into such a pathetic poet?_

“I… uh, he… you… uh…” And apparently, I’ve also forgotten how string words into a coherent sentence.

_Goddammit, Daichi, pull yourself together._

I cleared my throat, but the tight-lipped smile on the boy’s face and the joke in his eyes made heat rise up to my neck. He was trying not to laugh at me.

“Sorry. Uh, he’s out back, but I can call him if you need him for something.”

_Or you can ask him if you can help him instead, you dimwit._

He wasn’t smiling now, but his eyes were still clearly amused. Was it a wizard thing, those unreadable, ocean-deep eyes? They’re not even close to any shade of blue, but looking into them gave me the vague sense that I was drowning.

 _Damn it._ I’m too rigid to be a bard. Such sappy expressions must stop at once or I might start saying them aloud. Rue that day.

“Actually,” he finally said, eyes glinting with mischief, “I suppose you will do, if you know your plants.”

I huffed, managing somehow to come to my senses a little. “Of course, I do. I’m a Sawamura too.”

“Figures.” He reached into the pocket of his breeches and produced a small slip of parchment. “I’m new at this sort of thing, so there are a few items here I don’t recognize. But my master will have me by the neck if word gets to him that I had to ask what these were.”

My brows shot up. “That’s dangerous. You could be tricked by some peddler if you don’t know what you’re looking for.”

I felt a short, proud moment in being able to tell a wizard off. Never mind that he was just an apprentice and he had just said himself that he was new with the whole wizard thing.

He glared at me, and the tender eyes grew razor-sharp. “That’s why I come here. Mr. Sawamura and I are friends, and he’d never betray me. Are _you_ a friend?”

It’s those goddamn eyes. He stared me down like he was looking into my soul; he’s a wizard, who knows what he could do? And alright, he’s a mere apprentice, but you never know with people, really. He could be quite talented. I don’t know. I’m not making much sense, even to myself.

 _Has he been here before? Why haven’t I seen him?_ I paused. _Maybe because you rarely rouse yourself before sun-up, you lout._

“Hello? Are you still here?” He waved a fair hand in front of my face. He even smelled of goddamn flowers, the sweet, summery kind.

_Gods above and below, Daichi. Get a grip._

His voice cut through my inner monologue. My ears felt ridiculously warm, so before I could embarrass myself, I snatched the parchment from his fingers and filled in his list.

They were simple fare, mostly used for healing and strength boost such as fennel silk, lavender sprig, and mandrake root, but two of the plants caught my attention. I twisted around to glance back at him, me eyes glued to his parchment.

“What on earth are you going to use foxglove and wolfsbane for?”

I didn’t realize he was standing behind me until I turned and found myself nose-to-nose with him. He squeaked and jumped back, simultaneously knocking a jar over with his elbow and tripping over a root, effectively losing his balance. Instinct caused me to reach for both him and the jar before they both fell, and it was strangest of positions I’ve ever found myself in.

He clutched at the closest thing to give himself stability, which happened to be the neck of my tunic. My right hand caught the jar in time, while my left grabbed him by the waist.

Time seemed to stretch as I failed to tear myself away from those honey-brown eyes, now only a breath away. He had a small beauty mark on the bottom corner of his left eye, which, rather than diminish, only added to the other-worldly look of his face. I didn’t know if the scent of summer flowers came from him, or the shelves around us.

Then I realized we don’t keep a lot of summer flowers inside the shop.

After who knows how long (though I’d wager it was barely a second), he drew a sharp gasp and quickly righted himself, taking care to avoid the roots and pots littered on the floor.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have crept up on you like that.”

This time, _he_ was red, and the flush shone brilliantly against that alabaster skin. I must have been quite red too, but seeing him unnerved settled the butterflies in my stomach.

“Clumsy, aren’t you?” I turned away to hide the grin from my face and collected the flowers he wanted, making sure to wrap them securely in oiled paper. “I thought wizards are usually unperturbed.”

“Not usually, no.” He sounded miffed, which only made the whole thing funnier. “I don’t recall this place being this crowded.”

I whipped around to face him with a scowl, and he visibly tensed. “I just cleaned this morning! What are you on about?”

He pursed his lips, shrugged, then walked back to the counter. I finished collecting the things on his list, and then joined him there on the other side.

“So, foxglove and wolfsbane?” I asked again as I wrapped everything up for him.

“Those aren’t mine,” he said as he gently peeled back the oiled paper. “Oh, they’re pretty.”

“Don’t lean in too close, they’re poisonous. Your master must be cooking something nasty, but they’re not that rare. Maybe he’s just stocking up.”

“Maybe.” He handed over a few silver pieces, and I gave him the rest of the bag. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” I paused. “See you again.”

He smiled again and nodded as he walked away. As the windchime jingled when he closed the door behind him, I realized I never got his name.

* * *

Much to my liking, which is never seeing the light of day, he visited again. And again, several times.

The boy came by the shop at least once a week with a new list every time; sometimes a recipe of his own potion, sometimes a grocery list from his master. And every time he came, we got around to chatting, even up to laughing and joking. He was good company.

I began to look forward to his coming and made myself available with my father even when I hated getting up early. I sometimes even beat ol’ dad in waking at dawn. Good thing my old man is a sport; he didn’t mention a word of it.

As for the boy, he always came in the morning, right after we opened for the day. Only to somehow diminish his dazzling persona in my head, I imagined he did so because he knew he looked best under early morning sunlight.

I mean, he wouldn’t be wrong, but imagining he did it precisely because of that helped me wrap my mind around him just a little better. There has to be a chink in that glamorous armor somehow—mortals should not be quite so perfect as that—and anyway, it was for my own personal reference.

We began to talk about things beyond his apprenticeship, and I learned before long that this angel-looking creature did have his faults: he tended to be a little clumsy, which was funny because he had a handful of extra gestures whenever he walked or moved. He appeared to always have a sort of tune and rhythm to his moves, and he manages to bash his elbows or knees against surfaces when he wasn’t particular familiar with the space.

I also learned that he was completely human, which didn’t explain at all why he always looked so unearthly. He laughed that one day when I suggested he was half-fey.

“Unfortunately, no,” he had said. “I wouldn’t have to try so hard if I were. I’m fully human, but orphaned. My master basically raised me.”

“But you don’t know your parents. You _could_ be a halfling or something. It doesn’t hurt to consider the possibility.”

He laughed again, and I quickly learned that his smile was one of the things that convinced me he must be of some otherworldly blood. His laugh was beguiling, almost equal to how his deep, chocolate eyes drew you in.

If he isn’t fey, he’s got to be half-something, and I told him so. It only made his laugh all the more.

“Why are you so adamant about this?”

_Because you’re beautiful._

I swallowed the words before they could leap out of my throat and embarrass me. Instead, I said, “Instinct?”

He looked amused. “And you? Are you sure you’re fully human?”

“Yes, I’ve no doubt about that. Mum died only three years ago, and I’m pretty sure she was as human as my old man is.”

The mirth drained from his eyes quickly and I regretted the moment the words spilled out of my mouth. I didn’t realize fast enough that I talked about my mum; I hated the way people’s faces turned when I tell them I remembering losing her, so I avoided the topic at all costs. I glanced at his face and for a moment hated the pity painted on it. Just for second, I wished he would disappear.

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s no problem, I’m over it.”

There was a bite in my tone that I couldn’t cut down fast enough, and I knew he’d caught it. What’s more, one look from him told me that he knew I really wasn’t alright, or over it. How can he read me so easily? Am I so apparent? Or is it another wizard trick?

The look of pity was gone from his face before I could see it again. “Want to see something interesting?”

Before I could answer, he pulled me across the shop and out in the backyard. Over time I’d managed to show him the ins and outs of the shop, and the garden we kept behind the shack. It definitely the little accidents of him knocking things over with the endearing way he moves.

He dragged me to the shadow of the back wall and we crouched down against it, like two kids sharing a secret. He took a leaf of parchment from his pocket and crumpled it in a ball in his palms. He took a deep breath, then waited.

He was sitting close, closer than he had ever stood with me, except that one time he crept up behind my back and I ended up catching him. His silver hair fell over his closed eyes, and I had the absurd urge to sweep it back. I wondered if it was as soft as it looked.

Before I could do anything that I would regret, he opened both his eyes and his palms.

In place of the crumpled paper was a folded paper crane. It was even crumpled from when he scrunched it; it was made of the same piece of paper.

“You’re an alchemist!”

He looked equal parts proud and shy. “I study it beside my apprenticeship, and honestly, this is much more fun. It’s a lot easier to understand too than most spells, because the rules are clear-cut: equivalent exchange. I get what I give.”

“That’s brilliant. That’s one thing I hoped I could pursue, but I have no magical bone in my body whatsoever. I envy you, just for this ability.”

He had the gall to chuckle. “Just for this? Are you sure? Have you not seen me?”

_I have, and by all the gods, you don’t have to point it out._

“Have you seen _me_? I’m a god among men.”

He looked at me from head to toe. “You look plain at best.”

“Shut up.”

* * *

So thus, he became a regular at the shop, and I always made sure I was there to greet him. And every single time, I forget to ask for his name. Not that he ever asked for mine either.

But one day, he failed to come. I figured he will eventually, sometime in the week, and tried to pay it no mind. But when seven days have passed and still there was no word from him, I began to think.

_Is he alright? Have they left the village and I didn’t know? He would tell me, wouldn’t he?_

I glanced at the paper crane he transfigured more than a week ago. I put it right beside the money box when he left it with me, and it inadvertently became part of the counter’s adornment.

The wind chime finally tingled for the first time that day, but instead of him, it was the resident wizard, his master. It was the first time I’ve seen the man, and he did look as imposing as rumors made him out. He was so tall that he almost grazed the ceiling and had to duck under the doorframe when he came in.

I felt my stomach plummet in disappointment, but I fought to keep my face neutral.

“Good morning, sir. How may I help you?”

“I’ll get dried ephedra and gengko brush if you have them. Thank you. Are you Sawamura’s son?”

“Yessir. A moment, please.” I went to the shelves that held the two potion ingredients and measured out a handful for each.

_Should I ask about… I don’t even know his name, how am I supposed to phrase it?_

I wrapped up the plants for him in oiled paper, and he gave me a few silver pieces in exchange for them. Then he paused, his gaze trailed on the paper crane on the counter. There was a ghost of a smile on his face.

“Suga is in the middle of an assessment,” he said. “He has to concoct a complicated brew to move from apprentice to novice, so he hasn’t been able to visit. He’s been at it for almost a week now.”

 _Suga._ I felt myself turn red. “I… I didn’t…”

This time, the wizard smiled at me fully. “You didn’t have to, son. You don’t have to keep waiting here, either. He might need cornflowers, for luck.”

“A-aye, sir.” _Cornflowers? And I don’t have to keep waiting?_

I didn’t understand what he meant until I opened the shop the next day, expecting him – Suga – to show up and getting disappointed when he didn’t show up right when he used to.

Then it hit me like a rock to the head as I was rearranging a few things behind the counter: _I can visit him!_ If I understood him right, the wizard had basically given me permission to come over and see him.

I could almost hear the silver-haired boy laughing at me; I can be quite dense, but no one ever dared tell me that straight to the face. Except for him.

Suga.

_What was it that the wizard told me he would need?_

I ran to the garden, to the fenced-area where we grew the flowering plants. We had a few, tulips and sunflowers and daisies, as well as some others, but I would get in trouble if I took too much.

_What was it…_

Then I saw them. There, tucked in the corner of the plot of land, were a bunch of cornflowers.

For luck. Of course. These flowers were often used for good-luck potions and charms. I cut off a generous amount of the delicate blue buds and ran back to the counter. Then was stumped again.

_Am I supposed to wrap these in oil paper? Or tie them with twine? Maybe a ribbon?_

I hit my cheeks with both palms, hard enough to sting. _Make up your mind! They’re going to wilt!_

“Daichi, what on earth are you doing?”

My father had come in, and he was looking at me in bewilderment. I made a split-second decision and took a handkerchief from my pocket, wrapping the stems of the flowers before dashing out of the shop.

“Oi! Where are you going?”

“I’ll be back, Pa!”

I vaguely remember where the wizard’s lodging was, but it was shaping out to be a hot summer’s day and I had to get the flowers to the shade as fast as possible. When I finally caught sight of the little brown cottage, almost at the edge of the village, I was red in the face and panting from the run.

The door was open when I turned the knob, which might be a testament to how powerful the wizard who lived there was. He certainly wasn’t afraid of trespassers, or he had an immediate response to them as the crossed the threshold. I took a tentative step through the doorframe and paused, then let out a breath of relief when nothing happened to me.

It was quiet inside; so quiet that I heard the scratching of a quill against parchment and a bubbling cauldron from somewhere above me. I found the stairs and slowly climbed, not quite sure with what I’ll find. You never know what could jump out at you in a wizard’s house.

The second floor was clearly their work area. The stairs led to a hole in the ceiling of the first floor, and the first thing I saw when my head popped through were shelves of books and scrolls on either side of the room. Climbing carefully, I saw tables and chairs ladled with more books, some cauldrons, and few odds and ends, as well as more shelves holding jars of potion ingredients that framed the room.

And in the midst of the orderly chaos was him.

Suga.

His perfect silver hair was tousled, as if he had just gotten out of bed. But the dark circles under his eyes were evidence that he probably had not slept. His sleeves were bunched up at his elbows, a quill was dangling from his left ear, and there were smudges of dirt on his chin and across his nose. His fingers were stained with ink, so when he reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose impatiently, he tracked more dirt on his pale skin.

And even then, in the most disheveled state I’ve ever seen him in, he was beautiful.

I held back my laugh as I quietly approached him. Most wizards would have felt my presence the moment I crossed the threshold of the house, and if his master was home, I might have been acknowledged already.

But Suga was too preoccupied in what he was doing to even hear my footsteps.

He looked distressed: his brows were furrowed together as his gaze flitted from a book, to a parchment on the table, to the cauldron boiling over a fire. Something must not be going well with the potion he was brewing. He crossed off a section on the parchment so hard that he ripped a hole through it. I paused a few paces away.

Maybe I shouldn’t have come to see him after all; he obviously needed to finish this as soon as possible to advance his level. I might just distract him.

_But first, the cornflowers. Just that, and I’ll be off._

“S-Suga.”

It was the first time I said his name aloud, and it rolled off my tongue softly, matching the boy who was called by it.

He squeaked and looked up, his emotions running from afraid to surprise to confusion on his face in a fraction of a second.

“Gods, I thought you were my master,” he said, massaging his chest over his heart as he regained his composure. “This is due today, but something is missing and I don’t know what. Anyway, what are you doing here? It’s a mess, I’m sorry. I haven’t the time to clean yet.”

“No, it’s alright. You just haven’t come by in a while, and your master did yesterday, and…”

 _What_ am _I doing here?_ Lost for words, I thrust the small bouquet of cornflowers at his face.

“I just came by to give you something. Here, for luck.”

His irises met at his nose as he took in the sight of small blue flowers before taking them from me. “Luck… Goodness. This is it.”

I frowned. “It is?” _What is?_

He laughed that lilting, playful laugh of his. “Cornflowers! That’s what the symbol means, the ingredient I was missing, and I didn’t realize. Thank you! How did you know?”

He was staring at me again with those honey-brown eyes. They shone radiantly in the morning sunlight, looking almost golden. He always did look most enchanting in this specific lighting.

I cleared my throat. “I really didn’t, but your master was just in the shop yesterday and mentioned you might need them, for good luck. I just thought to come by and wish you luck. Did you actually need them in the recipe?”

He chuckled. “I apparently did, but I didn’t know until you came here. Thank you.” He paused, then added, “Hang on, I still don’t know your name. I was going to wait until you asked for mine, but my master seemed to have given me away. Bummer.”

My face was heated, and I knew he could see it. “It… It’s Daichi. Sawamura Daichi.”

“Daichi.” Even my name sounded much better when he said. What on _earth_ is this boy? “Daichi. Can I call you that? You already called me Suga.”

“S-sure, I guess.”

“Mine’s Sugawara Koushi, but Suga is fine. Or Koushi, if you like. Thank you, Daichi. Really.”

“N-no problem.” _Am I going to spend the entire day stuttering?_ “It’s equivalent exchange, I guess.” When he looked at me with a raised brow, I added, “The paper crane?”

“Oh.” He smiled, and my heart thudded against my chest. “Of course. Equivalent exchange.”

Just then, the sun spilled into the room, signaling the true beginning of the morning. It poured over Suga like a translucent veil and shrouded him in something magical. Time seemed to slow down, until it came to a full stop. For a moment, the only people who existed were the two of us.

Outside, the village was stirring awake; in here, a boy with silver hair and deep, brown eyes etched himself in my memory.

An angel walked into the shop one day, and I’ve never felt closer to paradise.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the link to the post/prompt I used: https://viria.tumblr.com/post/131219255318/c-sushi-au-where-suga-is-an-apprentice-wizard
> 
> I decided to finally write fanfiction for Haikyuu because of this prompt. I love wizards and fantasy, and I also play DND, so this was a fun exercise for me. (I also just love Suga so much so I projected me simping for him onto Daichi, as one does.)
> 
> I hope you liked this! Leave a comment down below and tell me what you think, or maybe drop a kudos! Love lots, and as always, keep it chill. ^^


End file.
